


Snowman

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

The weather of Keterburg was not something worth discussing. It was cold, it was snowing. When one breathed, it was possible to count the crystals that puffed forth in each cloud. This was in assuming that the bitterly cold wind off Mt. Roneal wasn't blowing at the very moment you exhaled.

Jade Balfour, nonetheless, was patting out the finishing touches on a small snowman. It was no more than a foot tall, with several reasons behind its small stature. For one, Jade had been bored with the endeavor before he'd even begun rolling out the base of it. Secondly, he wasn't particularly good at making snowmen, and a small one has few expectations for excellence. His own aspirations for perfection meant he would deny being the creator of this pathetic pile of snow. He hated being sent outside. At 8 years old, however, little can be done to fight the whims of those in charge.


End file.
